1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetic compositions, and more particularly to such compositions containing alpha hydroxyacids, salicylic acid, and digestive enzymes.
2. Background
Skin problems range between severe skin disorders such as eczema, psoriasis and the like, and less severe skin conditions, such as wrinkles, acne and dry skin.
In the past, treatment has included various compositions containing a wide variety of active ingredients such as organic and inorganic acids, steroids, fungicides, antibiotics and anti-inflammatory substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,061 describes cosmetic compositions containing 1 alpha-hydroxyvitamin D homolog compounds for treatment of various skin conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,171 describes amphoteric compositions containing alpha hydroxyacids, alpha ketoacids, related compounds or polymeric forms of hydroxyacids for treatment to alleviate cosmetic conditions and symptoms of dermatologic disorders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,865 describes a method for treatment of the skin disorder of tinea pedis in man and other mammals with a composition containing the organic acids, 2-hydroxyoctanoic acid, 2-ketooctanoic acid, and certain esters thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,549 describes a method for alleviating symptoms of dry skin comprising applying a composition containing one or more hydroxy acids or analogues of hydroxy acids.
Although some relief from at least some of the skin disorders has been possible following treatment, complete remission has not always been possible, nor is there any evidence that long term freedom from the symptoms of the skin disorders has been experienced when employing the compounds which are the subject of these prior proposals.